gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Roar: Extinction
Bloody Roar: Extinction is an upcoming reboot of the Bloody Roar fighting game series developed by Eighting and published by Konami. It is the 6th installment of the franchise and the 1st to be released since Bloody Roar 4. Story Six years after the events of Bloody Roar 4, a new generation of Zoanthropes awaken; these people having the power to transform into dinosaurs. Their mysterious awakening, as well as a ginormous climbing of heat in the atmosphere, could possibly predict the event that originally destroyed the dinosaurs millions of years ago. Gameplay The core gameplay returns to that of Bloody Roar 3, but adds 2 new elements called Brutal and Savage Kills: finishing moves for each character in their human and beast form, respectively. Characters *Yugo Ogami **Beast Form: Wolf **Japanese Voice Actor: Mamoru Miyano **English Voice Actor: Johnny Yong Bosch **Brutal Kill: Yugo gives his opponent three hook jabs with each of his fists before kicking them in the stomach and then uppercutting their head off. **Savage Kill: Yugo inhales some air through his nostrils and then blows a huge gust of air at his opponent, stripping their skin off. **Series Protagonist; leader of the W.O.C. (World of Co-Existence). He sets out to find the mystery behind the re-awakening of the dinosaurs. *Alice Tsukagami **Beast Form: Rabbit **Japanese Voice Actor: Ayako Kawasumi **English Voice Actor: Erica Mendez **Brutal Kill: Alice pounces onto her opponent and grabs their neck, choking them to death. **Savage Kill: Alice kicks her opponent to the ground then bounces on their head 5 times; each time, she bounces higher, till on the final bounces, she crushes her opponent's head. **An activist for the W.O.C.; Alice searches for survivors of various Zoanthrope attacks. *Long Shin **Beast Form: Tiger **Japanese Voice Actor: Rikiya Koyama **English Voice Actor: Nolan North **Brutal Kill: Long unleashes his Consecutive Hit Effect on his opponent, but lasts twice and on the final hit, the opponent's body is knocked away while their arms, legs, and head fall to the ground. **Savage Kill: Long pins his opponent the ground with his foot and sinks his claws into their neck. **Haunted by visions of his deceased younger sister Li Lin, Long sets out to uncover the truth about her death by the "unbridled power of the beast". *Alan Gado **Beast Form: Lion **Japanese Voice Actor: Takehito Koyasu **English Voice Actor: Chris Sabat **Brutal Kill: Gado takes out a grenade, pulls the pin off with his teeth, and stuffs the grenade into his opponent's mouth, before running away and jumping for cover, while the opponent explodes into bloody pieces. **Savage Kill: Gado grabs his opponent by the arms and then bites into their ribs and rip them both out. **Commissioner of the United Nations; after hearing of his deceased comrade. Yuji Ogami, being alive, Gado sets out to expose the truth. *Kenji "Bakuryu" Ogami **Beast Form: Mole **Japanese Voice Actor: Yuki Kaji **English Voice Actor: Matthew Mercer **Brutal Kill: Bakuryu pulls out two kunai and throws each of them as his opponent's feet; first the left foot with the right kunai, then the right foot with the left kunai. Then Bakuryu throws two shuriken into his opponent's eyes and grab the kunai from out the opponent's feet before they fall to the ground. **Savage Kill: Bakuryu digs into the ground. A few seconds later, his claws emerge and pull his opponent into the ground with only their remaining. Then Bakuryu emerges from under the ground and yanks his opponent's head off. **Negotiator of the W.O.C.; Kenji takes up the name "Bakuryu" once again to protect his older foster-brother Yugo. *Hans Taubermann **Beast Form: Fox **Japanese Voice Actor: Kenji Nojima **English Voice Actor: Todd Haberkorn **Brutal Kill: Hans "gently" grabs his opponent by the head, then rips out their brain and smears it all over their body, covering them in blood. **Savage Kill: Hans repeatedly drives his claws into his opponent's stomach. After the eighteenth stab, blood gushes out of opponents body and they collapse. **Former Tylon assassin; Hans mysterious reappears after accidentally killing his mother to being the rebirth of Tylon. *Mitsuko Nonomura **Beast Form: Boar **Japanese Voice Actor: Miyoko Aso **English Voice Actor: Luci Christian **Brutal Kill: Mitsuko rips her opponent's arms off and uses them to smash their head to pieces. **Savage Kill: Mitsuko backs away for the feet. She then charges at her opponent and impales them her tusks, snorting in victory. **Mother of Alice and Uriko (the former being her niece whom she adopted as her daughter after the fall of Tylon); when her daughters depart for danger once again, Mitsuko decides to join her daughters in debt for them rescuing her from ZLF. *Gregory "Greg" Jones **Beast Form: Gorilla **Japanese Voice Actor: Chafurin **English Voice Actor: Mike Pollock **Brutal Kill: Greg grabs his opponents by the legs and begins spinning them around in circles. After 5 seconds, Greg slams his opponent into the ground, shattering them to pieces, with the exceptions their legs which are still in Greg's hands. **Savage Kill: Greg leaps onto his opponent's shoulders and, while grabbing his opponent's arms, kicks the opponent's torso off. **Circus ringmaster; after his circus begins to fail, Greg attempts to recruit dinosaurs to save his circus. *Uriko Nonomura **Beast Form: Cat/Half-Beast **Japanese Voice Actor: Satomi Koorogi **English Voice Actor: Alexis Tipton **Brutal Kill: Uriko looks at her opponent for a few seconds, then gives their head an upper kick, sending it flying clean off. **Savage Kill: Uriko pounces onto her opponent's back and claws their back off **Alice's cousin/foster-sister; she once again joins her cousin to save the world. *Steven "Stun" Goldberg **Beast Form: Insect **Japanese Voice Actor: Unsho Ishizuka **English Voice Actor: Jamieson Price **Brutal Kill: Stun lifts his opponent into the air and then slams their back into his right knee, splitting them in two. **Savage Kill: Stun sends out a bunch of insects from arms who eat the skin of the opponent until their bloody remains. **Stun begins to hunt down his creator, Busuzima *Jeanne "Shina" Gado (Marvel in Japan) **Beast Form: Leopard **Japanese Voice Actor: Marina Inoue **English Voice Actor: Colleen Clinkenbeard **Brutal Kill: Shina rips her opponent's left arm bone out and it through their mouth. **Savage Kill: Shina strikes the opponent's jaw off and uses it to scrape their eyes out. **Gado's foster-daughter; Shina attempts to help out her father in hopes of reconciling with him. *Jenny Butory **Beast Form: Bat **Japanese Voice Actor: Mamiko Noto **English Voice Actor: Caitlin Glass **Brutal Kill: Jenny unzips her dress and flashes her breasts, away from the camera, at her opponent, causing them to lose all their blood through their nose. **Savage Kill: Jenny kisses her opponent on the lips and thousands of tiny bats fly out their mouth and disintegrate the opponent's face to the bloody skull. ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGbB8cC54Nc Think of Mileena's execution by D'Vorah in Mortal Kombat X]) **Jenny is sent by her agency to report the mysterious dinosaur incidences. *Hajime Busuzima **Beast Form: Chameleon **Japanese Voice Actor: Wataru Tagaki **English Voice Actor: Chris Cason **Brutal Kill: Busuzima slowly approaches his opponent, takes out vile of acid, and pours it down his opponent's mouth. A few seconds later, they start to melt away from the inside. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Shenlong **Beast Form: Tiger **Japanese Voice Actor: Isshin Chiba **English Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman **Brutal Kill: Shenlong rips out his opponents heart, and then their brains. He drops the brain, crushes it with his foot, and then throws the heart at his opponent, knocking them to the ground. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Xion **Beast Form: Unborn **Japanese Voice Actor: Joji Nakata **English Voice Actor: Dameon Clarke **Brutal Kill: Xion kicks his opponent in the right leg, sending them to their knees. Then, from behind, Xion grabs his opponent's head and breaks their neck. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Kohryu **Beast Form: Iron Mole **Japanese Voice Actor: Takahiro Sakurai **English Voice Actor: J. Michael Tatum **Brutal Kill: Kohryu pulls out two kunai and throws each of them as his opponent's eyes; first the left eye with the right kunai, then the right eye with the left kunai. Then Kohryu uses his kunai to rip their head off. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Uranus **Beast Form: Chimera **Japanese Voice Actor: Akeno Wantabe **English Voice Actor: Kathryn Cressida **Brutal Kill: Uranus grabs her opponent and charges their body full of lightning until they turn black and explode. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Golan "Ganesha" Draphan **Beast Form: Elephant **Japanese Voice Actor: Jurota Kosugi **English Voice Actor: Jim Cummings **Brutal Kill: Ganesha backs up a few steps, then runs and jumps onto his opponent belly first, smashing them into pieces. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Cronos Orma **Beast Form: Phoenix **Japanese Voice Actor: Jun Fukuyama **English Voice Actor: Bryce Papenbrook **Brutal Kill: Cronos takes out a knife (the knife he held in his Primal Fury/''Extreme'' ending) and slices his opponent's throat. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Yuuga "Fang" Tsukigami **Beast Form: Wolf **Japanese Voice Actor: Junji Majima **English Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal **Brutal Kill: Fang gives his opponent 3 hook jabs with each of his fists before ramming his right foot through their chest. When he pulls it out, he taps his opponent of the forehead, making them fall over. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Nagi Kirishima **Beast Form: Spurious **Japanese Voice Actor: Nana Mizuki **English Voice Actor: Cherami Leigh **Brutal Kill: Nagi stares into her opponent's eyes and blinks, turning her left eye into her spurious eye. The camera pans into her left eye and shows a geyser firing at the camera. Upon contact, the camera pans of the opponent's left eye which is now spilling blood, along with the right eye. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Reiji Takigawa **Beast Form: Crow **Japanese Voice Actor: Daisuke Kishio **English Voice Actor: Robbie Daymond **Brutal Kill: Reiji reaches his arm into his opponent's mouth. After a few seconds, he pulls their skeleton out of their body and smashes it to pieces with his head, while the opponent's skin sinks into a heap. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Mana **Beast Form: Ninetail **Japanese Voice Actor: Chiwa Saito **English Voice Actor: Lauren Landa **Brutal Kill: Mana closes her eyes for a few seconds, then opens them with ninetail eyes. She then kisses her opponent on the lips. After a few seconds of confusion, the opponent suddenly starts to shake a little bit and then explodes. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Rao "Ryoho" Mamurasaki **Beast Form: Dragon **Japanese Voice Actor: Koichi Yamadera **English Voice Actor: David Vincent **Brutal Kill: Ryoho thrusts his fist into his opponent's chest; after they fall to the ground, Ryoho then his right foot into their face. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Desmond O'Baryo **Beast Form: Penguin **Japanese Voice Actor: Yuichi Nakamura **English Voice Actor: Doug Erholtz **Brutal Kill: Desmond impales his opponent in the chest with his plank foot, then jabs his hook into their mouth with the point coming out of one of the opponent's nostrils. He uses his hook hand to rip the opponent's head off and then uses his other foot to get the plank foot out the opponent's chest. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Richard Crane **Beast Form: Devil **Japanese Voice Actor: Mugihito **English Voice Actor: Richard Cansino **Brutal Kill: Crane rips his opponent's heart off of their chest and shoves it straight down their throat. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Luigi D'Elagorio **Beast Form: Brachiosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Toshihiko Seki **English Voice Actor: Robbie Draymond **Brutal Kill: Luigi slams the side of his left palm into his opponent's head, splitting it in two, then he rips the head-skin off their body and yanks the fractured skull out. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Amita Mahadeo **Beast Form: Pterodactyl **Japanese Voice Actor: Sanae Kobayashi **English Voice Actor: Bridget Hoffman **Brutal Kill: Amita wraps her scarf around opponent, choking them to death, but just as the opponent starts to die of suffocation, Amita kicks their back and rips of their head by the neck. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Moon Gi-jun **Beast Form: Triceratops **Japanese Voice Actor: Daisuke Ono **English Voice Actor: Benjamin Diskin **Brutal Kill: Moon launches a flying kick at his opponent, knocking them to the ground and leaving only servered their legs. Moon then takes the legs and slams them into his opponent's face and stomach. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Trevor "Bonez" Walker **Beast Form: Dilophosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Hiroshi Kamiya **English Voice Actor: Khary Payton **Brutal Kill: Bonez pulls out two guns, slants them to the left and right for each side, and shoots his opponent in the head. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Ratree Mongkut **Beast Form: Velociraptor **Japanese Voice Actor: Ryota Osaka **English Voice Actor: Keith Ferguson **Brutal Kill: Ratree rips out his opponent's stomach artery aand shoves it into his opponent's mouth, forcing them to drink their own blood. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Cao Cao **Beast Form: Iguanadon **Japanese Voice Actor: Takeshi Kusao **English Voice Actor: Lucien Dodge **Brutal Kill: Cao Cao forces his opponent onto their knees with his sword. Then, after holding the tip of his sword to front of their neck for three seconds, he decapitates them. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *"Desert" Diane Geane **Beast Form: Mosasaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Yoko Hisaka **English Voice Actor: Tara Platt **Brutal Kill: Desert Diane rips out her opponent's heart, throws it at their face, and shoots the heart (and the opponent's skull) with her gun. **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Guntaal Jiinow **Beast Form: Plesiosauria **Japanese Voice Actor: Masaharu Sato **English Voice Actor: Brian Donovan **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Hapynma'at **Beast Form: Pteranodon **Japanese Voice Actor: Mai Nakahara **English Voice Actor: Melissa Fahn **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *El Terromoto **Beast Form: Stegosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Kappei Yamaguchi **English Voice Actor: Josh Keaton **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Claudia de la Fontaine **Beast Form: Allosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Masako Nozawa **English Voice Actor: Cristina Vee **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Sophia G. Delmont **Beast Form: Epidexipteryx **Japanese Voice Actor: Romi Park **English Voice Actor: Kira Buckland **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Javier Rodriguez **Beast Form: Brontosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Hiro Shimono **English Voice Actor: Grant George **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Rasputin Dothraki **Beast Form: Edmontonia **Japanese Voice Actor: Tessho Genda **English Voice Actor: Brad Swaile **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Kaito "Karnivore" Damashi **Beast Form: Tyrannosaurus-Rex **Japanese Voice Actor: Masanori Shinohara **English Voice Actor: Kaiji Tang **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *D-55 **Beast Form: Bio-Rex **Japanese Voice Actor: Koki Uchiyama **English Voice Actor: Scott McNeil **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *She-Devil **Beast Form: Ornithomimus **Japanese Voice Actor: Megumi Ogata **English Voice Actor: Monica Rial **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Ramen **Beast Form: Ankylosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Shigeru Chiba **English Voice Actor: Robin Atkin Downes **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Chewy Louie **Beast Form: Dromaeosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Tomakazu Seki **English Voice Actor: Derek Stephen Prince **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Lieutenant Samuel "Blizzard" Franklin **Beast Form: Parasaurolophus **Japanese Voice Actor: Shin-ichiro Miki **English Voice Actor: Brian Beacock **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Sizma of Joy **Beast Form: Zhongornis **Japanese Voice Actor: Sayaka Ohara **English Voice Actor: Brina Palencia **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *He-Lush-Ka **Beast Form: Quatassaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Hiroki Tochi **English Voice Actor: Spike Spencer **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Glitter **Beast Form: Styracosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Megumi Hayashibara **English Voice Actor: Lauren Tom **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Quandi-Gul **Beast Form: Titanosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Noboyuki Hiyama **English Voice Actor: Dave Mallow **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *Jack Jackson **Beast Form: Cryolophosaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Soichiro Hoshi **English Voice Actor: Kerrigan Mahan **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE *JoJo **Beast Form: Omensaurus **Japanese Voice Actor: Norio Wakamoto **English Voice Actor: Michael McConnohie **Brutal Kill: **Savage Kill: **Story TBE Category:Bloody Roar Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fighting Category:Eighting Category:Konami Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:MrWii000's articles Category:MrWii000's games